


For Safety and Support

by roraruu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Birds, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Observe the ru: currently dying in a pit of fe:a feels, cute shit bc I needed it n I got Olivia to become meat shield so it's a role swap lol, hey I'm dying lmao, lil bit of angst but mostly fluff, watch how she romances chrom n Frederick for the umpteenth times.... marvellous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/pseuds/roraruu
Summary: While the other Shepherds have distinct, positive talents, Olivia does not. She instead hides away in forests around the camp, practicing her dancing. Little does she know, she's not the only one who tends to remain by their lonesome...





	For Safety and Support

The battlefield was not a place of happiness. For many, it was a place of solitude, of glory and loss. Of remembrance and of power. A place that remained long after the battle. Once, it had been trampled over, mud-ridden, and peppered with the carcasses of the fallen. And one day, in the future, the grasses would grow tall and the trees would stretch to the heavens, barely touching the Gods' domains. This was a place of hope and loss, where many would lose their lives and those who remained would be forced to bear the scars of war.

To cope with this aching sadness, those who remained would bury themselves into a hobby, attempting to drown out the memories that walked with them through the remainder of their lives. The Shepherds all found their cathartic endeavours. Sumia adored reading, taking her adventures in literature as far as to step into the role of characters, giving her strength she so desperately needed. Others like Libra, devoted himself to Naga in hopes for absolution and guidance. And while Cordelia busied herself with her training and chores, she still managed to spare a few moments to make ehr harp sing so sweetly.

However, in any group, there was the odd one out. And the Ylissean Shepherds, this was Olivia.

It was not because she was Feroxi by refuge, for Lon'qu was the same. Nor for her lack of painful reclusiveness; Tharja even managed to forge bonds stronger than steel. And it was not because she was a clumsier woman... Sumia made better efforts than her. Nay, Olivia was the odd one out for her class. She was a dancer, and not a good one in her own eyes. Her sole purpose was to dance, empowering the other troops to strike again and again and again. When Chrom or Robin would call upon her in battle, she would hope and pray she performed just right, lest she roll on her ankle the wrong way or time her leap wrongly. And, even with the finest of swords, she had trouble even striking the enemy; in contrast, she was a single blow away from limping off the battle field and to the medical tent.

In her own eyes, she was clumsy and not well-versed enough with her moves. Khan Basilio had sent her to the front lines after the Exalt's death; never before had she performed in front of so many people, and on a battle field nonetheless! A place where time was precious and skill was a necessity.

So with her uselessness on the battlefield, Olivia would train harder and harder, barely staying above water. When not in battle, she would find a private alcove away from the current encampment and practice her moves. And while the practice helped the upkeep of her moves and her talent, she did not find herself improving, instead staying stagnant in her performances. Frustrating in the least, the Shepherds still applauded her efforts and her talent, invigorated to strike the enemy again. But with every march came another battle, and with another battle came the tactician and lord calling her to perform. With clouds of Risen and platoons of Plegians around every corner, she was called almost every turn to dance. At a second's notice, she would be yelled at to perform and she would scramble to start whilst Frederick or Panne shielded her from attacks. She had to be quicker and quicker and quicker each time, lest she calculate her timing wrong and end up calling Lissa or Maribelle to heal from across the field.

_I dance like a five year old,_ she thought to herself as she lifted her hands above her head, her rings gently clinking together. She bent her right leg at the knee and twirled in place, dust swirling up as she moved. She attempted a leap, misjudging the distance and tripping. She stumbled, bracing herself for impact as she fell against an overgrown bush. She frowned, sighing as she checked for bumps and bruises. "I picked wrong again..." She murmured to herself. She shut her eyes, shaking her head. She went over her failings thus far: she'd been late for morning mess and missed out on hot food, then picked a trail leading to a grove with uneven grounds, and even her class. She hadn't asked to be a dancer. Her mother had noticed how finely she swayed to the music her father played, and thus started on her lessons, forgetting that she was a shrinking violet. _Perhaps I should just give up? Take up something more useful, like equine care or tome-wielding?_ She thought to herself.

She sighed, standing up and dusting the dirt from her pantaloons. Olivia frowned, clutching the rings of her shawl together angrily. If only she wasn't so scared, she could perform better. If only she wasn't so clumsy, she could aid her comrades better. _If only I'm not the way I am, I would be better._ She thought to herself. Her grasp around the rings loosened and she stuck her hands back through them, resting against her wrists. _Enough practice for the day. I should rest, that's it. I need rest. I'll go back to my tent, rest for a bit and maybe bathe and then I'll come back. Maybe then I'll finally land at least one move._

The dancer began towards the thick bushes that obscured her from the outside. She crouched down and pushed her way past, grunting as stray twigs whacked against her lithe shoulders, striking her soft skin. The loud, recurring call of an avian caught her attention as she stopped and looked skyward. A huge crow sat in the trees above her, startling the dancer. She jumped, suppressing a shriek and clutched her shawl tight to her. The crow cawed at her again, as if to say ' _take a picture, it'll last longer_ '. Still frightened, she pushed ahead, free from the bushes and now desperately wishing to be cocooned in blankets, a-slumber in her tent.

"Cassius! What are you doin', silly?"

The dancer's head snapped up, jumping once more. She tucked behind a tree, jsut barely hidden from view. _Is that... Henry?_ She thought, straining herself to identify the speaker.

Henry was a mess in battle. A smile always on his face, while delivering a devastating blow to some Risen, or even his own people. _What could he be doing out here? The others usually stay closer to the encampment..._ She thought worriedly, recalling several battles where Robin had ordered for Henry to remain by her side. The tactician had smiled and said "for safety and support" before pairing away other Shepherds. Hell, his entry to the first battle terrified her! Those crows swooping in from nowhere and encircling him like some sort of sorcerer of the darkness... The sheer memory of it sent shivers rapidly down her spine.

She tilted her head slightly to peek out of her hiding place. Her eyes falling upon the dark mage. His hand was outstretched towards the sky, the other clutching a tome close to his chest. A crow circled overhead before landing on his hand. It's claws implanted firmly into his hand as he chuckled and brought the crow closer to him. The bird butted his head against the Mage's cheek, eliciting more giggles from him.

Olivia leaned closer, clutching onto the tree, her gaze focused on him. He had turned away from her view, affectionately rubbing the bird's cheek. "How was your day buddy? Destroy any other bad crows?" He laughed, examining his coat. "I'm sure you did, you rascal! Yep! There's some blood!"

The dancer winced at his words before cowering back against the tree. She clutched her shawl closer to herself, brow furrowing once again. She hadn't expected him to be so... gentle around avians. After all, dark mages were known for their wickedness and ability to master hexes and the dark arts. Yet, here was Henry - an extremely powerful dark mage - talking affectionately to an animal.

_This war is making everyone delusional..._ She thought, shaking her head. _Ah well, he's distracted. Now's my chance to slip away._

She took a second glance out from her hiding spot to check if he had moved at all. Henry had stayed still, continuing to pay attention to the bird. The dancer took a step out from her haven. Her footsteps, ginger and silent, she strode out and hurried towards the trail leading back to the encampment. The crow let out a loud caw, scaring Olivia. She jumped once more, yelped and tripped over gravel, falling on her face.

"Hey, someone there?" Henry called. "I won't hurt ya!"

Olivia scrambled to stand, her outfit covered in dirt once more. The crow cawed loudly again, scaring her for the umpteenth time. She dropped her shawl, hurriedly trying to pick it up. "Olivia, is that you?"

The dancer looked up wide eyed to the mage, blushing profusely. She back wheeled into the tree. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" He said, lifting up her hand to send the crow flying away.

"O-Okay..." she murmured as he reached down to pick up her shawl. He dusted it off, handing it back to her.

"What are you doing out here? You weren't spying on me where ya?" He jested.

Olivia turned red, taking the shawl from him and looping the rings around her wrists. "N-No, of course not!" She stuttered, shaking her head quickly. "I was just practicing some steps."

"In the middle of the forest?"

"I have... h-horrible stage fright..."

"Oh. Right. Forgot, sorry." Henry said before he beamed. "I could whip up a quick hex for you! It'd take care of it nice and good! No more fright!"

Olivia shook her head quickly. "Th-Thank you, but hexes t-terrify me..." she murmured.

"They shouldn't, though. Now curses, curses can scare you. Talk about being six feet under in six seconds or less!" He laughed. The flap of wings grew louder. "Did ya hear me talking to my friend?"

She nodded. "I didn't think you'd be an animal lover," she said. "I thought the dog we cared for was going to be a guinea pig for a wicked experiment..."

"Are you kidding? I love animals!" He exclaimed. "And besides, animals don't deserve such treatment."

She shifted, bringing her hands to her chest. "So is that bird? Is it your pet?" She asked.

"I think he prefers partner-in-crime... I've known him for ages."

"Really?" She asked. The mage nodded, stepping towards the open path. "He's my family! Him and a lot of others. They tend to keep away from the encampment because of the battles, so I don't see them as often... It wouldn't be great if a stray arrow hit them, now would it?"

Olivia shook her head. Her brow furrowed once more. "Uh... How is a bird your family?" She asked, cautiously.

"When I was in wizard school, my parents didn't want much to do with me. They sent me off to learn boundaries and independence." He shrugged.

"How horrible!" Olivia cried, clutching the rings of her shawl in her hands. She took a step closer to the mage. "That's heartbreaking that your parents would do that to you."

"What? No, no, it's fine. I had a lot of fun there. To be honest, I had a better time there than with my family! And I learned these bad boys!" He waved a weighty tome and laughed. "But when I was there, there were a buncha crows that the professors used for classroom experiments, and one night I snuck into the shelters and let them all out. No birdies should have to stay cooped up like that!"

"Wow..."

"Then they just kept hanging around me from then on. I can't seem to shake 'em!" He said before turning to her. "Say, you wouldn't want to meet him would ya?"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia said, brow furrowed as Henry grinned harder. The crow above cawed out loudly as Henry yelled for it to come down. She yelped as he landed and rested on Henry's hand, watching it's talons dig into his skin.

"Doesn't that h-hurt?" She asked as Henry shook his head.

"Nah, he's really gentle." He said. He moved his hand closer to Olivia, the bird seeming to glower at her. "Here! Give him a pat!"

She looked from the crow to Henry. "Y-You're certain he won't bite me?" She asked, nervously.

"Ha! He wouldn't peck ya even if you were fresh carrion!" The mage exclaimed. He held out his free hand to her. The dancer stared at it for a moment before extending her own. Henry gently rested his over hers and guided it towards the crow's head.

"Olivia, this is Cassius. Cassius, this is my friend Olivia." He introduced, pulling his hand away. The dancer let her hands barely graze the bird's silky feathers before yanking her hands back, eyes wide. The bird cawed again as Henry laughed. "He likes you!"

"Really?" Olivia asked, slightly bewildered.

Henry nodded. "Go on, pat him!" He said. Olivia gently tapped her fingers against the bird's head. The bird nuzzled into her touch, his smooth beak grazing her skin. "See! You have another admirer!"

The dancer blushed as Cassius nuzzled into her touch once more. "I didn't know crows could be so affectionate..."

"Cassius loves people. He likes to be the star, you know? The others are just as kind but Cassius is more outgoing." He said, leaning towards the dancer. "Between you and me, he's a little bit of an attention harlot."

Olivia held back a giggle. "I see." She said, watching as Henry raised his arm to the sky, sending Cassius flying.

"Well, I suppose I'll be on my way so you can go back to practicing." Henry said, waving.

Her brow furrowed, her eyes focusing on the silken sleeve of his outfit. She reached out, calling "Henry I think you're bleeding!"

"Hm? Oh cool, I am!" He chimed, admiring he ruby speckles on his hand. "Cassius was really needy today."

"That needs to be patched up right now!" She said, ripping a bit of cloth from her shawl.

"Oh hamburgers, its nothing. Besides, its pretty cool lookin'."

"What would happen if it got infected? Maybe your spells wouldn't cast right? Then we'd all be in trouble!" She said, taking his hand. "Mages are incredibly important to the Shepherds! Just like knights and cavaliers and swordsmen and healers--"

"And our dancer!"

Olivia glanced up. "I... I'm not that important. All I do is dance terribly." She said.

"Hey now, you're the best! If you weren't, would Basilio sent you to join the Ylisseans?" Henry said. She stopped wrapping for a moment, stuck in thought before eventually nodding.

"I suppose I'm not terrible..." she said, diffidently. She quickly diverted away from his praise. "Still, I am not the best dancer."

"True, but you can be! You just have to keep practicing." He encouraged.

The dancer took a pin from her hair and stuck it into the bandages. She blushed. "This... is true,"

"Regardless, I think you're an amazing dancer. Just having you by my side in battle makes me feel like I can take down the baddest of brigands!"

Olivia laughed a little as Cassius circled over head. He swooped down, resting against Henry's bandaged hand. "Back again compadre? Ah, got something there for me? Now you didn't steal this again did you?" He said, wagging his finger at the bird. Inside his beak was a yellow ribbon. Henry held out his free hand and smiled at Olivia. "Cassius says it's for you!"

"For me?" She asked, blushing again.

Henry nodded, handing her the ribbon. "He says it'll make your hair pop!"

Olivia laughed a little. "Well, thank you Cassius." She said, patting the crow's head. She tied the ribbon in a bow over her ponytail. She smiled, standing a little taller. She summoned all her courage, struggling to hold his gaze. "As thanks... I want to show you my new steps!"

"Really? I thought you were overcome with stage fright,"

"It's the least I could do for both your kindnesses." She said.

"Well if I can't stop you-- oh wait! I'll make up a tune!" Henry said, sitting down. He lowered Cassius to the ground and began hitting his hands against the forest floor, creating a beat. Olivia shut her eyes, her hands lowering to ground, fingers stretching out elegantly. The shawl trailed behind her, her wrists angled to keep the rings on her person. The gentle beating of Henry's hands against the floor served as perfect rhythm. She began padding again the forest floor, her feet bouncing gracefully as she swayed gently from left to right, her hands moving the opposite way.

Suddenly, Frederick's voice rang out, stopping Henry's beat. Olivia's eyes cracked open as she lost her lax demeanour. She clutched her shawl to herself. " _Shepherds! To arms!_ " The two glanced to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see your dance in battle!" Henry said, smiling.

Olivia smiled nervously. "I suppose so," she chimed. She held her out her hand to Henry, helping him up. The two began back towards the encampment, Cassius in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit came from convos w friends abt henry... i headcanoned that the ravens that turn up w him in his entrance r really close to him? Like hes given them all names n shit like that so theyre like family right? Right  
> Conclusion: i adore henry n olivia n boi white haired inigo am i right


End file.
